Babysitting Lois and Clark
by writer writing
Summary: Clark must babysit a young Lois and Lois must babysit a young Clark, while trying to figure out how to send them back. They both will learn to appreciate each other's childhood a little better.
1. Chapter 1

Clark was driving into town in his truck when he heard a little girl screaming. She sounded as if she were falling from the sky. He jumped out and ran to catch her. He caught her just before she landed in the cornfield.

"Put me down," she said immediately.

He did, but he reminded her, "I just saved your life."

She smoothed down her dark brown hair and the wrinkles in her clothes. "I was doing just fine on my own."

"How did you fall?" he asked.

"I don't know. I was in a helicopter with my dad and the next thing I know there's colorful lights, and I'm falling."

"There's no helicopter anywhere near here."

"I have my own set of eyes and ears, in case you haven't noticed." She began to walk off.

"Hold on! You can't go off by yourself. In case you haven't noticed, you're a little girl. We have to go see the police."

"I'm 8 and a half, and I don't like cops."

"Get in the truck."

She rolled her eyes and folded her arms but walked to the truck. She somehow looked familiar when she did that.

"I'm a red belt, and that's why I'm getting in the truck with a stranger. If you're a bad guy, I can beat you up," she warned.

Clark nodded reassuringly and shut the door for her. He started up the truck and began to head for the police station.

"Your shirt is ugly," she remarked.

"Thank you."

"I mean it. Why are there so many lines?"

"It's called plaid."

"Plaid is ugly. Especially when you wear it. You need new clothes."

"I should introduce you to a friend of mine. She says the same thing. Maybe you two can get together and ban plaid."

"Where are we?"

"In Smallville."

"Where's that?"

"Kansas."

"I've never been to Kansas. I've lived lots of other places. My dad's a 2 star general."

"You and my friend really do have a lot in common. Her dad's in the military too."

"I never asked you your name."

"Clark. What's yours?"

"Clarkie. That's a funny name."

"Not Clarkie. Clark."

"I could call you Smallville, since you look like the only one that lives here so far," she commented as she looked around at the seemingly unending fields of corn.

He felt like he was fighting with Lois. "You never told me your name."

"Lois. Lois Lane."

Clark immediately stopped the truck.

sss

Lois was busily typing on the computer when she heard the door creak open. She didn't bother to turn her chair around. She simply said, "Yes?"

"Ma'am," came the voice of a little boy, "is my mom here?"

"Does it look like it? Where did you see her last?"

"We were doing some Christmas shopping across the street and all of a sudden, there were colorful lights and Mom was gone. I told the man at the store her name, and he said she was in here."

"Why don't you tell me what her name is and what she looks like?"

"Her name's Martha Kent and she has red hair—"

Lois whirled around in her chair. The boy did look like Clark with his dark hair and blue eyes.

"Is she here?" he asked.

"No, she went home. Clark?"

He nodded.

"I think we should go to Smallville right away."

Lois grabbed his hand and headed for her car.


	2. Chapter 2

Clark thought it must have been fate that Chloe was in Smallville this weekend as he stood knocking on her door. He couldn't take young Lois to the police. He had to figure out how to send her back to the right time. It seemed best to leave her with her cousin for now. He hadn't told young Lois what was going on. He didn't want to alarm her.

"What are you staring at?" she snapped.

"Is that your natural hair color?"

She looked at him like he was crazy. "Duh! I'm too young to dye my hair."

"It looks prettier when it's darker. You should leave it like that."

"I don't like my hair dark. Daddy says lighter hair is prettier like my mom had."

Clark looked at her sadly. Is that why Lois dyed her hair a light color? She thought dark hair wasn't as pretty?

Chloe opened the door. When she saw the little girl with Clark, she looked ready to scream and pass out at the same time. He took her into the kitchen, while Lois sat on the couch.

"So that's definitely your cousin at a younger age?"

Chloe managed to get two words out. "Yes. How?"

"I don't know, and she doesn't know that she's in the future or that you're her cousin. I'd like to keep it that way. Can she stay with you?"

"I—I guess so, but my cousin was a smart kid. She'll figure out I'm her cousin grown up. I just know it, and she's my older, bossier cousin. I'm used to following Lois' directives, especially when we were that age. It'll be too weird for me to be the one in charge."

"I think—Lois, stay on the couch and don't even think about eavesdropping—you could handle it. I tell you what. We'll go in there and talk with her. If she looks like she's catching on, she'll stay with me. Okay?"

Chloe nodded and they both went into the living room. Lois looked as mad as a hornet.

"Are you a cop?" Lois directed at Chloe.

"No, I'm a reporter," Chloe said nervously.

"You lied to me," she said turning to Clark. "You're going to be in big trouble, mister. When my dad finds out you've kidnapped me, he's going to send in the whole army after you."

"It's too dangerous to go to the police right now," Clark told her. "I want you to stay with my friend, um, Claire. She will take good care of you until I can find your father for you."

"I warned you earlier that I'm a red belt." She jumped off the couch. She was about to kick him and end up hurting herself, but Clark gently held her out of range with his hand on her forehead. She was wildly kicking and punching the air. At last, she gave up and sat back down on the couch. "You win," she said," hold me hostage."

Chloe bent down, so that she was eye level with Lois. "I promise you that we aren't bad people. I'm a reporter."

"Prove it. Show me one of your articles with your name on it."

"I—I can't."

Lois didn't look surprised.

"I can show you my Daily Planet press pass."

"Well, then show it to me."

Chloe covered her name with her thumb but showed her the picture.

Lois was satisfied. "Is it fun to be a reporter?"

"Yeah."

"My little cousin would love to meet you. Every time she comes to visit, reporters is all she wants to play."

Chloe looked hurt. "I thought you liked playing it too."

"I do, but I wouldn't mind playing other stuff once in a while. You look familiar, don't I know you from somewhere?" she said, squinting her eyes.

Chloe became nervous again. Clark saw that it wasn't going to work after all. Chloe was right. She needed to stay with people she didn't know as a little girl.

"I guess it'd be better if you stayed with my mom and me," he said and added under his breath, "once again."

It seemed it didn't matter how old she was. She always managed to end up living with him.

sss

"I can't believe your mom and…someone else wasn't at home," Lois said, raging into her apartment with young Clark.

She too had decided not to tell him about the situation. She was going to hand him over to the Kents. They were good at handling these sorts of situations, but she couldn't take Clark over tonight.

"I mean," she continued, "what on Earth could they be doing this time of night? Smallville isn't exactly known for its nightlife unless you include cow tipping. I can't really picture Martha Kent tipping a cow over in its sleep. She should have told me where she was going. I'm her chief of staff. I should know where she is at all times."

"You talk an awful lot," Clark told her.

"And you don't talk enough, Smallville."

"How can a town talk?"

"Never mind. I suppose I have to feed you."

"You don't have to feed me."

"Yes, I do. It's an annoying little efact of life. You don't eat 3 times a day; you're not going to be healthy."

Lois opened the fridge and said, "How does a jar of mustard sound?"

"Fine."

"I was kidding. You never had a sense of humor, did you? Wait, here's some leftover Chinese takeout. Wow, on second thought, I don't even remember when I had that." She threw it in the trash and opened the freezer. "You could always eat ice cubes. If you're wondering, I do eat. I just don't eat very much food from the grocery store. I order out or your mom feeds me. There's nothing open that delivers right now and that includes your mom's kitchen. The sad thing is I live right above the Talon. So close to food and yet so far." She took out the ice cubes.

"It's okay, Miss Lane. I don't want to eat ice cubes."

"I'm fixing us some ice water. At least we won't die of thirst, and my name is Lois, not Miss Lane."

"My parents always tell me to call adults by their last names to be respectful."

"You're—forget it." She poured tap water in with the ice and set the glasses on the table. She began looking through the cabinets. "Today must be your lucky day, Clarkie. I just found a can of pinto beans."

Clark didn't look like he thought that was lucky. She took out her can opener.

"Can I help, Miss Lane?"

"My can opener is deadly. I should get a newer one that isn't so sharp or bulky, but I hardly ever use it."

"Da-arn," she quickly covered up her swear word because she was in front of a 7 year old. The can opener had sliced her finger. She grabbed a washrag from the sink and bound it around the cut.

"You're going to get germs. Mom and Dad always put on peroxide and band-aids when they get cuts."

"Thank you for your medical opinion, but I'm the adult not you."

He didn't say anything but gave her a stern, I-know-what-I'm-talking-about look. She went into the bathroom to take care of it and muttered under her breath all the way. He took the opportunity to open the can of beans and put them on the stove.

"You little show-off," she said when she came back out. "I guess I should've known Martha Kent's son could cook from birth."

Clark just grinned.

After they ate, Lois was covering the couch with a sheet.

"I hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch. It'll be good training for when you lose your bedroom."

Clark looked puzzled but got on the couch.

"Miss Lane?"

She turned around on her path to the bedroom.

"I don't feel comfortable spending the night at someone's home without my mom knowing."

"I know your mom, remember? We're like best friends. Trust me. She won't mind."

Clark scrambled off the couch and onto his knees. He folded his hands together.

"What's the matter? What are you doing?" Lois asked.

"I have to say my prayers."

"Of course you do. Good night, Clark."

"Good night."


	3. Chapter 3

Clark chuckled. He couldn't help it. It was funny watching his mom fuss over young Lois. If she felt like Lois was her daughter before, she really felt like it now. His mom hadn't even batted an eyelash at the news, but with all the strange things that had happened over the years, who could blame her? She had insisted on running out that very night and buying Lois the stuff she needed and wanted. Which was an hour drive, since it had been so late.

What had caused him to chuckle was nail polish. His mom had gotten pink, sparkly nail polish for kids. She wanted to paint Lois' finger nails. Lois had been a real sport up to then. She obviously had taken an instant liking to his mom like most people did, including her older self. His mom had a motherly charm that affected people of all ages. It also didn't hurt that Lois was lacking a mother figure in her life. She had suffered through the shopping, the hugs and kisses, the smiley face pancakes at breakfast, but she had drawn the line at the nail polish. That was a girly stigma that could last a few weeks if one didn't know about nail polish remover, but his mom had convinced her to paint her toe nails. Lois was hobbling into the kitchen now with cotton stuffed between her toes, as the polish was still drying.

"Clark," his mom said, "I wish I could stay and help, but I have to go out of town for a couple of days, and I can't cancel it. I hate my job sometimes."

"It's okay, Mom. Is Lois going with you?"

"I won't have time to babysit, honey."

"Not that one. Although when you think about it, you'd end up babysitting either way."

"Clark, be nice. She wanted to, but we decided it was best she handled things around the office."

"You don't think she'd come around here, do you?"

"It's hard to tell with her, but I doubt it. She'll be too busy. I have to go or I'll miss the bus. Bye, you two. I love you. Behave yourselves."

"Bye, Mom."

"Bye, Mrs. Kent." After she left, Lois added, "Your mom's nice. What happened to you?"

"Aren't girls your age supposed to go off and play with dolls or something?"

"There are no dolls."

"Mom tried to buy you some."

"And I didn't want any. Dolls are for sissies. I got power ranger action figures instead."

"Go play with them then."

"I already did."

"What am I going to do with you, while I work on the situation?"

"You could take me with you."

"Don't count on it. I—"

The air became filled with the sound of an impatient door bell and knocking. That was Lois' calling card.

Clark went to the door and then changed his mind about opening it. It wouldn't be good for Lois to see her younger self. He waited quietly for her to give up, but she didn't. She began kicking the door with her shoe and shouting, "I know you're in there, Smallville."

Clark opened the door a crack but placed his foot against it and said, "You're going to tear up the door. What do you want?"

"I have a nice surprise for you out in my car. I would've just left it at the door, but a thing like this requires delicacy or people could end up in shock."

"I don't have time for your games. Mom already left."

"I know, and I need to be getting to the office, but I have a delivery to make first. It belongs to you. Look, I don't want to be out here all day. I am tired, and it's your fault I was up all night dealing with nightmares. No wonder you have an Elmer Fudd nightlight. Never go anywhere without it!"

"I don't have nightmares anymore. It's just a habit to have it on, but what does this have to do with anything? While we're on the subject of people's childhood sleeping patterns, at least I could stay in a bed for more than 30 minutes without falling out."

"Hey, could I help it if I kept having dreams about falling, and that was only when I slept in a new place. Who told you that anyway? Was it Lucy?"

Little Lois had come to see all the commotion and find out who was at the door. Clark was now struggling to keep them both at bay. It was fast becoming a nightmare, only he could never make up a thing like this in the deepest, darkest corners of his mind. One Lois was definitely all he could handle, if handling Lois was even possible.

"Who is it?" Little Lois wanted to know.

"Is there a little girl in there with you, Smallville?"

"Please go away. It's for your own good."

"Fine," Lois said, and he heard her steps going down the porch.

Clark shut the door. That was easier than he thought it would be. It was almost too easy.

"How come you wouldn't let me see who it was, and why did she go away?"

"You're too young to understand."

"I hate when grown-ups say that. If it was me at the door wanting in…"

Clark suddenly became interested in what she was saying. You'd what?"

"You're too old to understand."

"This is important, Lois. What would you do?"

She smiled. "I guess I'll tell you, since it's so important to you. If I saw that someone wouldn't let me in, I'd just find another way in. I'm a good climber."

Before Clark could respond to this information, big Lois was coming down the stairs.

"You should always lock your windows even on the second floor. Burglars know all about ladders and climb—" she froze at the sight of the little girl.

"I can explain," Clark said. "Actually I can't explain but—".

"What's going on in this freaky town now?" the older Lois said, cutting him off.


	4. Chapter 4

"Can I see you in private for a minute?" Clark asked big Lois.

"What for?" she questioned.

"I think you know what for," he said.

"I would go with him if I were you," little Lois spoke up, "if you don't, he'll end up kidnapping and forcing you to, anyway."

"You kidnapped me? I mean her? Clark!"

"In the other room, Lois."

Older Lois sighed and stalked off to the other room with Clark.

Young Lois rolled her eyes. She didn't care if they went off to have a boring adult conversation. She was sure all they would be talking about is how to get her home and that wouldn't be very exciting. She saw something move out of the corner of her eye. She pulled the blinds apart. There was a little boy in the backseat of the woman's car. Little Lois went out to investigate. She tapped on the glass and startled the boy, but he opened the car door.

"Who are you?" Lois asked, "What are you doing out here?"

"I'm Clark. I live here. Miss Lane is my mom's friend. She told me to wait out here until she came out with another of my mom's friends."

"Hey, that man in there has the name Clark and my last name is Lane. That's kind of cool and weird at the same time. I think she forgot about you. You want to come in and watch TV?"

"But Miss Lane said to wait out here."

"The other Clark told Miss Lane not to come in, but she did anyway. It's okay to break the rules once in a while."

Little Clark got out of the car and headed to the house with little Lois. Shelby came bounding toward them.

"Oh boy!" Clark shouted, seeing the Kent address on the dog's tag. "My parents must've gotten me a dog as an early Christmas present."

Little Lois sneezed and said, "Yeah, that's great alright. I'll wait for you in the house."

Shelby began to follow Lois. "Shoo, dog! You're making me sick."

"He likes you. He acts like he already knows me and you."

"Then he's a dumb dog."

"No, he's not."

"Yes, he is." Lois sneezed again and her eyes were becoming watery. "Again, I'm going inside. Hold the dog back."

Clark did and after giving Shelby a good pet and hugging him, he went in too.

Lois was holding the remote. "It should be time for Power Rangers."

"I don't like Power Rangers. There's too much fighting."

"That's what makes it good, and girls get to fight. The yellow ranger is my favorite."

"It's my house; I should get the remote."

"But I'm the guest, so I should get it. Plus, I got to it first."

"Why don't we watch something we both like?"

"And what do you like? Barney? Sesame Street?"

"Very funny. I like Smurfs, Eureka's Cas—"

"How about something where they fight?"

"I guess Ninja Turtles then."

"Ninja Turtles? Are you kidding me? April gets on my nerves."

"April is cool and a good reporter."

"She's always getting kidnapped by Shredder."

"But the Ninja Turtles always come to the rescue."

"That's why it gets on my nerves."

"What about Captain Planet?"

"That's more like it. Captain Planet it is," but before she could hit the power button, older Clark and Lois came in.

"I hate to burst your bubbles," Lois told them, "but Captain Planet doesn't come on anymore."

"At least they managed to agree on something," Clark said as he tried to subtly watch his younger self.

"Hey, their victories are our victories. Since we seem to share the same names, we came up with a solution. I'm Miss Lane, he's Mr. Kent, and you two are just Clark and Lois."

"Yeah, and that solution was a real stretch of the imagination," Mr. Kent said.

"Shut up, Kent," she turned to their younger selves. "We're going out to work on things. I've done called the office and told them I wouldn't be in. You guys still need a babysitter though."

"Clark and I can watch ourselves," Lois said.

"Oh give me a break," Miss Lane said, "you can't fool me. You'll talk Clark into going along with a dangerous scheme and get yourselves in the hospital. I think not."

"You're not the boss of me," Lois shot back, "even if you do look old enough to be my grandmother."

Miss Lane was about to pop her mouth, but Mr. Kent grabbed her hand and asked, "Is that necessary? We're supposed to be finding a babysitter."

Miss Lane put her hand down.

"Wait a minute," Mr. Kent said. "I bet 'Claire' will baby sit."

"Claire who?" Miss Lane asked in confusion.


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe let out a huge sigh. How had she been roped into babysitting young Clark and Lois? Lois was showing Clark what all you could do with a string. Clark wasn't catching on to the art. Chloe didn't blame him. She had never gotten the hang of it either. Truth be known, Chloe felt a little jealous and left out. Why couldn't her younger self have come along or why couldn't she have gone with the 'big kids'.

"Claire?" Lois asked.

"What?"

"We're bored."

"Why don't you watch some TV?"

"The cartoons on right now are stupid. There's one about a sponge and the other is about people who fight with cards."

"Why don't you play some video games?"

"We done played them all, but the picture was cool. It almost looked like real life."

"I know and you won't have graphics like that when you get back home."

"Clark and I want to go to the park."

"I can't take you there. Miss Lane and Mr. Kent said we should stay in the house and I agree."

"Pretty please, Claire?"

"Absolutely not."

"Only for a little bit?"

Chloe sighed. Lois would not give up. It wouldn't hurt them to go to the park for just a little while. If big Lois and Clark had a problem with it, she could truthfully say they had told her to do it.

"Okay, I'll take you to the park."

Lois began jumping and dancing around and Clark politely said, "Thank you, Miss Claire."

Chloe smiled. She had forgotten how Lois was at this age. It made her feel like a kid again to see her cousin so young. Luckily, the kids hadn't figured out anything but few people could. This wasn't an everyday occurrence. It was also fun to see Clark so young. She hadn't known him at this age. Going to the park might be kind of fun at that.

sss

Chloe yawned as she sat on the park bench. It was a cool fall day and all the warm colors of fall seemed to blend together. It was making her feel sleepy. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night. Lois and Clark were on the swings and it looked like in an argument. That wasn't unusual. Clark and Lois got in arguments a lot, as children and as adults. For a second, she wondered if they were showing affection for each other. It was common knowledge that in elementary school, the boy and girl who fought were the ones who liked each other. How would that apply to older Lois and Clark? Maybe they had a childlike romance that was still waiting to blossom into a more mature one. Maybe she was sleepier than she thought. Hadn't Clark always said that he was in love with Lana since he was 6? Young and old Clark only had eyes for Lana. She wished she could hear their conversation. It would probably prove to be interesting. She watched the swings go back and forth, back and forth. First Lois then Clark. Lois then Clark. Chloe was fighting to stay awake.

"Have you ever fed the ducks?" Lois asked Clark.

"Lots of times."

"My dad took me and my sister to feed them one time, and there was also some geese. You know how people always go chasing the ducks? I told my sister she should try chasing a goose, and the goose started chasing her and trying to bite her. I'm not lying."

"What happened?"

"I got in trouble, and we aren't allowed to feed the ducks anymore. I didn't know what was going to happen. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"No reason. Just curious."

"I do like this one girl. Her name's Lana."

"How old is she?"

"She's in the 2nd grade like me."

"Are you crazy?"

"What?"

"You haven't kissed her, have you?"

"No. Why?"

"2nd graders are so innocent. You'll get her pregnant and I don't think you're ready for a baby yet. I knew this one girl. Her name was Susan and she was still in school and she got pregnant."

"I thought you had to be married to have babies," Clark said with his mouth wide open.

"That's what I thought until I met Susan. You should have seen how mad her parents were. Then there was this one girl who was my age and she kissed this boy at recess. Right after that she left school. The teacher said she moved to Connecticut, but I think she had a baby. If you're going to like somebody, it's got to be an adult because they won't kiss you, and they don't have cooties like little boys."

"Boys don't have cooties. If anybody has cooties, it's girls. I don't know any grown-up girls that I like."

"What about Claire? She's nice."

"I like Claire but not like that."

"My boyfriend right now is Mr. Kent. Is he your kin by the way? He's got your last name and is living in your house."

"No. Now that I think about it, I do kind of like Miss Lane."

"Miss Lane?"

"Yes. She's funny and pretty."

"Whatever."

"I bet Mr. Kent doesn't even know he's your boyfriend."

"Shut up. Look! Claire's asleep."

"So?"

"We can leave the playground and go exploring the rest of the park."

"Miss Claire wouldn't like that or Miss Lane and Mr. Kent."

"I don't care what they like," she said, jumping off her swing.

Clark put his feet on the ground and skidded to a stop and followed. "Wait for me!" he called to Lois. He didn't want Lois to go off by herself. There was a newspaper under the bench. He covered Miss Claire with it, so she would stay warm and then ran to catch up with Lois.

They wandered into the parking lot.

"Cool! That car is beautiful and expensive, I bet!" Lois said excitedly and ran to look at it. She placed her hands on the gleaming red paint.

"We shouldn't touch people's cars."

"They don't care. We're just little kids. Oh wow!" she said, as she pulled the handle, "they didn't lock it." She sat down on the leather seat.

"You can't drive," Clark said.

"Actually, my dad lets me drive tanks."

"You're making that up. Get out."

"I'm not going to drive it." She pushed the radio button, and it came on. "This car is so awesome. You don't even have to have it on to play music. Listen how good it plays. It must have something to do with the green glow it puts out. I've never seen a radio like this!"

Clark was keeled over in pain. "I feel funny. I've never felt like this. I think I'm sick."

Lois turned off the radio and was getting ready to take him back to Claire, when a man grabbed them by their shirts and threw them in the back seat, knocking them both out. He put the key in the ignition and sped off.


	6. Chapter 6

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty," older Lois said, as she lightly tapped Chloe on the cheek.

Chloe's eyes fluttered open.

"You know, Chloe. The homeless shelter is right down the street. You don't have to sleep on a park bench," Lois said with a grin.

Chloe sat up and took the newspaper off her. "I don't even remember falling asleep."

"Where are the kids, Chloe?" Clark asked in a serious tone.

Chloe looked and saw the empty playground. "I don't know."

"We saw your note that said you were taking them to the park," he said, "that was a dangerous idea to begin with and now you're saying you lost them?"

"Lay off her, Clark. Obviously, they're not laying dead in a gutter somewhere or we wouldn't be here."

"I know that but we're not following the natural order for our childhood lives. That condition could change at any moment. We have to find them."

"That's still no reason to snap at my cousin. If I know me and I think I do, the idea to come here and then take off was all my idea. They've got to be somewhere close by."

"They're not."

"Do you have some sort of power that allows you to see and hear all over the park? We need to split up. Chloe, you check around the duck pond, I'll check out the parking lot, and Clark you check for clues around the playground. Cheer up, Smallville. The minute they disappear from existence, we'll know it."

Clark shook his head in frustration and headed toward the playground, and Chloe and Lois went to check out their assigned areas.

sss

"It's about time you woke up," little Lois told little Clark.

"What happened?" he asked, as he looked around the barren room. He and Lois were chained to chairs with handcuffs.

"I'm just taking a wild guess, but I think we were kidnapped."

He began trying to break out of the handcuffs. "Why?"

"How should I know and quit that. You're going to hurt your wrists."

"I'm not really supposed to tell anybody, but it's an emergency. I'm very very strong," he said, as he pulled his hardest.

"I'm a year older and taller. If I can't break out, then you can't."

"You don't understand. I'm even stronger than my daddy."

Lois rolled her eyes and said, "Boy, you really hit your head hard."

They both became quiet and their eyes widened as the doorknob twisted open to reveal a man with red hair. He smiled at them and seemed fascinated by them as he circled Clark and Lois like a vulture.

"Why did you kidnap us?" Lois asked angrily.

"Lois, was there ever a time in your life when you kept your mouth shut?"

"That's none of your beeswax," she said, "Why do you have a red rug on your head?"

At this remark, he felt his head, as if to make sure his hair was still on. Then he jerked Lois' ponytail.

"Leave her alone," Clark shouted.

"And you, Clark. Was there ever a time when you didn't feel the need to be a hero?"

"Who are you?" Clark asked.

"Oh, just a friend."

"A friend wouldn't kidnap us," Lois said.

"I was never your friend, Lois. You brought it on yourself, poking around in a car that didn't belong to you, but I must admit I was at the park to observe the two of you. See I am backing this new project and you all are my guinea pigs. This machine is able to bring people's past selves to the present. Just think of what that could mean. We could alter history for the better. Say there's a mass murderer on the loose. All we'd have to do is bring his childhood self to the present and execute him and you execute the adult. It's death row at its finest. Among other handy little things. Why am I telling this to children? It goes way over your little, developing minds."

"Why did you choose us?" Lois asked.

"Well, with Clark, I've always been interested in him. There's something not quite right about him. I thought if I saw Clark in his childhood, I might find out what it is. I must have been mistaken. With you, I wanted to see how a sleazy college drop out got her start in life, and I needed another person to experiment with. As you can see, the machine has worked in bringing you here, but I still have to see if history can be altered." He pulled out a knife and pressed the cold metal against Lois' neck, relishing the children's fear for a few moments. "But there are more interesting ways than through death. I'll be back a little later, and I think you'll find my way of changing history unique to say the least."

After he left, Clark finally snapped the handcuffs and then snapped Lois'. "My strength's back," he whispered.

"You're not crazy after all," she said, examining the steel cuffs.

"Come on. We have to get out of here before the man comes back."


	7. Chapter 7

"The door's locked," little Lois said, jiggling the handle.

Little Clark easily tore off the door, and they started down the hallway.

"Do you have any other powers?" Lois whispered.

"No. I'm just strong, and I don't really get hurt."

"How did you get them?"

"I don't know. I just did."

They heard someone coming. They dashed into the nearest room.

"This is so creepy," Lois said as she looked around the room. It was a room full of wigs. One of them was the red wig the man had been wearing previously. Lois picked it up and on the inside, the name Lex Luthor was stitched on. "Every time I see a room full of wigs now, I'm going to automatically think Lex Luthor," she said with disgust in her voice.

Clark didn't respond. He fell to the floor.

"Clark, are you okay?"

He was in too much pain to answer.

Lois tried to open the door, but it was stuck. She looked around the room. "It has to be something in here doing it." She found a glowing green rock stashed in the drawer of the table. She threw it out the window. "The radio must've been made with the glowy green rock. Did you know green rocks make you sick?"

Clark was already starting to gain his health back. He managed to shake his head no.

"It's no big deal. Lots of people are allergic to things. You just have to stay away from the rock."

He nodded.

She sat down on the floor with him. "I guess we're stuck in here until you get strong again. We're up too high to climb out. I just hope Lex Luthor doesn't find us first."

sss

Chloe and Clark joined Lois in the parking lot.

"Did you find anything or anybody?" Lois asked.

"No," Clark and Chloe both answered.

"I did," Lois said, as she dangled a blue rabbit's foot keychain.

"What's that?" Clark asked.

"Oh, I remember that," Chloe said. "Lois used to carry that around for good luck when she was little. Whatever happened to it?"

"I didn't carry it around for good luck. It was a fad. I'm not superstitious, and it fell apart," Lois answered.

"Would you please focus?" Clark asked.

"Would you calm down? My point is Chloe's car is way over there, so obviously they were over here by themselves when little me dropped it."

Clark studied the pavement. He saw the tire marks caused by Lex's car. "Lex has them."

"Come on, Smallville. I know he stole your girlfriend and is a name-calling jerk but why would he kidnap little us?"

"Lois, do you see these marks? Lex is the only person in Smallville with these expensive tires, and I doubt he came to the park just to feed ducks or play on the playground."

"You're the country bumpkin. I guess if anybody can read tracks and signs, you can."

"Thank you, Lois," he said with sarcasm. "You two stay here in case the kids come back or anybody suspicious shows up."

"I think not," Lois said, "it only takes one person to scout out this tiny park. I'm going with you. It's only fair, since I was kidnapped too."

Clark looked like he was about to protest but then decided it might be easier and waste less time to just give in and let her come.

Clark took the driver's seat.

"Smallville, don't you think it's strange?"

"What?"

"That we don't remember coming to the future. Shouldn't we know who kidnapped us by our childhood memories?"

"We should. I don't even remember Christmas shopping with my mom specifically, but that's because I did that every year. I went once with Mom to get Dad a present and once with Dad to get Mom a present. Do you remember riding in a helicopter with your dad?"

"All the time but I never fell out that I can recall. Maybe we'll develop the memories eventually. It might help us figure out how we got here and how to get us back because we learned absolutely nothing from this morning. Hey, if all else fails, your mom can reraise little Clark and the General can have me to raise again. Boy, would I love to see the look on his face if we brought him me."

"We're here. Time to confront Lex."

"That was a short drive. I wonder why he didn't walk. I guess that would make kidnapping more complicated. Let's go kick him around. I've been dying to get my hands on that man for some time."

sss

"I don't understand," said the man that was almost completely covered in tattoos.

"You don't have to understand," Lex said, "you just have to do. I want the initials L.L. tattooed onto the children's hands with your permanent ink."

"It's not going to look right when their hands get bigger. That's one of the reasons children shouldn't be tattooed."

"All I care about is will they be able to get it removed?"

No. I made my ink to last forever and the way I inject it, nothing can remove it, but—"

"Then just do it."

The tattoo man shrugged. He was getting paid well to do this, but it seemed like such a dictator thing to do. He was just going to do his job and get out of here. Lex had given him a key to the room the kids were in.

Almost as soon as the guy left to do his job, Lois and Clark barged into the office. Lois grabbed him by the shirt collar and shoved him against the wall.

"Where are they?" she growled.

He didn't bother to fight back. He did look at her left hand. No tattoo yet. "Please, call your dog off me, Clark."

"Answer Lois' question."

"I can and will call the police."

"Go ahead," Lois said. "I'm sure they'd love to hear how you kidnapped 2 harmless kids."

"Kids?" Lex asked innocently.

"Oh, don't play dumb, baldie. You kidnapped a boy and a girl from the park and you know it."

"We have the proof," Clark added.

Lex saw they had him physically and metaphorically backed into a corner, but there was still a way to get out of it. "Those are your little friends? They were lost, and I took them home until I could find their parents."

Lois looked like she wanted to pound Lex's face in, but she finally let go of his shirt.

"Then you won't have a problem bringing them in here," Clark said.

Lex picked up his phone and pushed a button. "Jeanette, please bring the kids to my office." He looked angry at the response. "Then hurry up and find them." He hung up the phone. "Kids will be kids. They can't leave the building with my security, so don't worry."

Lois smiled. "We know you kidnapped them, Lex. The kids will be all the witnesses and evidence we need to lock you away."

"You could do that, but you won't," he said, returning her smile, "I don't think you can or want to explain to the police who the kids are."

Lois knew he was right and was about to take a swing at him until Clark gently placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "He's not worth it."

A woman came in with little Clark and Lois. It appeared the children were holding hands, and they both looked a little ragged from the experience but no permanent damage. Lois and Clark left with their younger selves.

Lex sat down in his chair. He didn't want to kill unless he had to but he had to. The experiment was important. He wouldn't kill little Clark merely because he needed older Clark to save his life on more than one occasion, but Lois was easily expendable.


	8. Chapter 8

Little Clark and Lois were sitting on the couch at the Kent farm. Big Clark and Lois were interrogating them about the kidnapping.

"So what all did he say?" big Lois asked.

"He said—" little Clark began.

"I don't like you," little Lois directed at big Lois.

"I don't like you either," she replied, "but just keep your mouth shut, so I can hear what Clark has to say."

"I can't believe I turn out to be such a jerk," little Lois replied.

"So I guess he told you guys that you were in the future?" older Clark asked.

The kids nodded.

"Did he say how you got here or how to get you back and shut up, Lois," big Lois said.

"It has to do with some kind of machine," little Clark told her.

"Then we have a plan," older Lois stated.

"We do?" both Clarks said.

"Yep. Tonight we're going to break into the Luthor mansion and find it."

"That's reckless," older Clark told her.

"Do you have a better plan?"

"I guess not, but let me be the leader of this operation. I know the inside of his mansion better than you."

"Yes, sir," she said, saluting him. "Meanwhile, I'm going back to my apartment. I have things to do. Did you ever call and tell Claire that we found them, Smallville?"

"Yes."

"How stupid do you think I am?" little Lois asked. "Obviously not as stupid as I turn out to be. I know Claire is Chloe grown up."

Big Clark looked surprised, "You do?"

"Duh! A reporter that covered up her name and looks a lot like her and you think I can't figure it out, now that I know I'm in the future."

"I'm beginning to empathize with my father. I was a handful when I was little. Do you want me to get her out of your hair, Clark?"

"I don't think we should watch ourselves. We might not treat ourselves like children and give them too much freedom."

"Are you saying you want me to watch young you? Aren't you afraid that I might scar you for life?"

"You're not that bad a babysitter. I guess we should meet back here about 10:00, and we'll all have to go."

"Sounds good." Young Clark followed her out to the car.

sss

"I'll be right back, Clark. I just have to run in there and get a few groceries. Will you be okay in the car for a few minutes? Who am I asking? You're Mr. Responsible."

She sighed with impatience as she waited in the checkout line with her bottle of pop, gallon of milk, and two TV dinners. The old man in front of her had a buggy full of groceries and now he was taking forever to fill out a check. It was only a matter of time before the cashier would need some sort of assistance. She had been in here half an hour already.

"Lois, how nice to see you."

Lois didn't turn around. "Hi, Lana."

"I haven't seen you in a long time."

"And as long as your boyfriend is Lex, you're not going to see me very often," she mumbled under her breathe.

"Excuse me? I didn't hear you."

"Nothing."

There was a silence for a few moments and who should come through the door of the small grocery store but little Clark. He came right up to Lois.

"I thought I told you to wait in the car."

"I was getting worried about you, Miss Lane."

"Who's this?" Lana wanted to know.

"Just a kid I'm babysitting for. I need some extra cash."

"I hope you know you can always come to me if you need extra money, Lois. What's his name?"

"Cla—," Clark started to say.

"Ude. His name is Claude."

"Nice to meet you, Claude," Lana said, shaking his hand, "I'm—"

"Best friends with me. Like sisters even."

"Really?" Lana asked pleasantly surprised.

"Oh, definitely. In fact, in my head I call you Lucy."

"I never knew that."

The cashier was finally ringing up her items.

"I was just thinking that Claude looks like Clark when he was little. Are they related? He could pass for his son."

"8.96, ma'am."

Lois counted out the cash. "I have a confession to make. Clark and I go way back. This is our son. Come on, Junior. You want to help me carry a bag? Bye, Lucy."

"I don't think Miss Lane is feeling well, today," the cashier said after they left.

"Lucy Lang has a nice ring to it. Don't you think?"

sss

"Home sweet home, Clark," Lois said, setting the bags down on the counter. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Yes, please. Why did we lie to that lady?"

"You're in the future. You can't just tell people who you are." She pulled out a box full of Disney DVDs from under the couch. Clark gave a funny look, wondering why they weren't on the shelves with the other movies.

"I'm a closet Disney fan. If you tell anybody, I'll have to kill you. Nobody can know I like sappy cartoons or I'll never hear the end of it. What do you want to watch?"

"I like Dumbo."

"I've got a suggestion. Why don't you watch one that hasn't come out in your time yet? I recommend Hercules."

"Okay."

"How about I order us some pizza and save the TV dinners for later?"

"Do people eat pizza and watch movies when they date?"

"I guess so," Lois shrugged.

After she ordered the pizza, she sat down on the couch to watch it with him. He gave her a silly grin and held her hand. It weirded her out a little, but he was only a kid, so she didn't make a big deal about it.

sss

Older Clark was busy making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Little Lois sat at the table watching him with admiration.

"I wish I could make a pb and j," she said.

"I wish you could too."

"What?"

"Just a little joke. I bet you miss your dad."

"Not really. I wish I could stay with you forever."

"You love your dad though, don't you?"

"I guess but only because I have to. He's family. My sister is lucky. She gets to go to a boarding school because she's really smart. Dad takes me with him and home schools me. Sometimes if we're stationed long enough and in the right place, I get to go to regular school. Every time I get a question wrong or a bad grade, I get the belt and he makes me do 25 pushups."

"He hurts you!" Clark said angrily.

"He doesn't hit me hard. He wouldn't hurt me on purpose."

"Does he ever tell you that he loves you?"

"No. I think he has to force himself to love me because I'm not the boy he wanted."

"He said that to you?"

"Not in so many words but I know. If I ever started liking pink and playing with dolls, he would freak."

Clark thought about this. Maybe that's why her father kept her around because she was a tomboy. Lucy seemed more girly. Maybe the boarding school had nothing to with who had the higher IQ but with his not knowing how to raise girls. The general probably loved them both but just didn't know how to show it. Treating them as soldiers was the only way he knew how to treat them. Lois must have had a tough childhood. She hadn't mentioned her mother at all and she still didn't as an adult, but it must've affected her deeply. It's no wonder she never wanted to show her emotions. He was definitely starting to understand her more.

"Your father loves you and is worrying about where you're at by now."

Lois looked at him skeptically but didn't say anything.

"I dropped the jelly spoon behind the fridge, and I can't reach it. Maybe if I got a yardstick and gum."

"Why don't you just pick up the fridge and move it?"

Clark tried to keep the uneasiness out of his voice. "It would be too heavy."

"Not for you. You're super strong."

"How did you find out?"

"Little Clark snapped off our handcuffs and broke off a door. Don't worry. I won't tell anyone your secret. I like you."

"I think that's the first time either of you has ever told me that," he said as he picked up the fridge with one hand and got the spoon with the other.

"I like you a lot."

He put the dirty spoon in the sink. "Thank you."

"I want you to be my boyfriend."

There was no misinterpreting that statement as she gazed at him with star struck eyes. He gave her the sandwich and milk. Then he went into the next room to call the other Lois.

"Hello?"

"It's Clark. We have a problem."

"Hold on. Wait until this part is over."

"You have a crush on me."

"What! Wait, let me go to another room…I what?"

"Young Lois has a crush on me," Clark said nervously.

She started to laugh. "That's funny!"

"That you love me?"

"You're right. That's not so funny. You want me to break her heart for you? Put her on."

"No. You're not the most tactful person in the world."

"It's me. I don't have to be tactful."

"I'll do it."

"Wait a second. I think you have a crush on me too."

"Impossible."

"So it's possible for me and not you? He's been grinning at me like a cheshire cat and holding my hand. He asked me something about dating, but I wasn't paying much attention."

Clark sighed. It sounded like he did have a crush. "Be nice."

"You can trust me, Clarkie."

"Sure I can. Bye."

"Bye."

He went back to the table.

"Lois, you're a nice girl, but—"

"You don't want to be my boyfriend. I didn't think you would."

"Don't take it like that. I'd like you if you were older."

"So you like older me? Is she your girlfriend?"

"No."

"I don't blame you. She's awful."

"She is not! I know she can be a little bossy, but she's beautiful and brilliant. She makes me laugh, and she's a loyal, caring person even if she tries to hide it."

"Then why don't you date her?"

"Because she doesn't like me."

"Oh."

"Don't tell her what I said."

"Won't she know if you told me?"

"We aren't getting these new childhood memories."

"I won't tell her."

sss

Lois put the movie on pause. "Let's take a walk, Clark." Once they were outside she continued, "I'm going to cut straight to the chase. I know you like me."

"You do?"

"The fact is, kiddo, you're too young. You should like Lana at this age and that can't get messed up. It could change things. Understand?"

Clark took running off through the field.

"Clark! I've already exercised today! Come back!" He wasn't slowing down. She rolled her eyes and took off running after him. "Slow down!" Instead of slowing down, he sped up. Lois was starting to get out of breath, and she was in good shape. A little kid shouldn't be faster. "Who are you, Speedy Gonzales? Get your butt back here!" Lois suddenly came to a dead stop. Clark had shot off faster than a speeding bullet. He was nowhere to be seen.


	9. Chapter 9

Older Clark heard older Lois drive up to the house and went to greet her. Little Lois was right behind him.

She jumped out and practically shouted, "Have you seen, Clark?"

"You lost him? You're in big trouble," little Lois singsonged.

"Where did you see him last?" Clark asked.

"You're not going to believe this. I'm not sure I even believe this, but little Clark can run fast."

"How fast?" Clark wanted to know.

"Darn fast. So fast I didn't even see him running."

Clark didn't know what he was going to do. Lois had seen his younger self develop super speed. How was he going to explain that away?

"It's a side effect," little Lois spoke up.

"Excuse me?" she said.

Clark caught on. "It's a side effect to the time travel. The speed comes and goes. Lois here was zipping around the farm earlier."

"It was cool," little Lois said.

Older Lois studied them for a few seconds. She knew herself well enough to know when she was lying. Clark was hiding something and little Lois was helping him cover it up. Whatever it was, it must've been serious for someone as honest as Clark to lie. She wouldn't press the issue. She would wait until Clark trusted her enough to tell her.

"We have to find him. If I was Clark, where would I go?"

Both Lois and Clark directed their gaze to the barn.

"I'd better go talk to him," she said.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," he said.

"Relax. I know what I'm doing," and she headed for the loft.

He was curled up on the couch and staring blankly at the wall. She sat down, too.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

No answer.

"I do like you. If you were older and still liked me, who knows?"

"Do you think I'm a freak?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You saw me run real fast. It's not normal. It's the first time I've ever done that. What's wrong with me?"

"I don't know, but I know it doesn't matter. You are a sweet and wonderful kid. There is not a freaky bone in your body. You're going to grow up and do great things."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Hey, your mom made some homemade apple pie and ice cream the other day, your favorite. You want to get some?"

He nodded, and they went inside the house. Lois was starting to see that maybe he didn't have the completely carefree childhood that she thought he had. She was beginning to understand him more.

The 4 of them (or two of them, depending on how you chose to look at it) sat down to pie and ice cream.

After they finished, young Clark wanted to know if he could talk to young Lois for a little bit. The kids went off into the other room.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you still like Mr. Kent?"

"I might. Do you still like Miss Lane?"

"Yes. Do you think after we grow up, we'll still like them?"

"Maybe, Mr. Kent."

"I hope so, Miss Lane. I would kiss you on the cheek, but I don't want us to have a baby."

"Me neither. I think it's safe for us to hug though."

They hugged each other.

"Awww!" Lois said, peeking into the other room. "If that wasn't us in there, it'd almost be sweet."

"Should you be spying on them?"

"How can you spy on yourself? They think kissing makes babies. Should we explain the birds and the bees to them?"

"No. Kids lose their innocence fast enough these days."

"Isn't that the truth? Even preschoolers don't believe that the stork brings babies. I blame television."

"It's 9:53. Are you ready to go find the time machine?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

sss

They parked the car about a mile from the mansion and walked over. Breaking in wasn't hard with all of older Clark's special abilities. He used his x-ray vision to find the room with the machine in it, he used his strength to break in, and his heat vision to destroy the camera. Older Lois never questioned all the 'luck'.

The machine was very simple. There was a keyboard to type in the name of the person, date, and location. There was one button that sent them back and forth. The information hadn't been taken off since Lex used it, so all it took was pushing a button.

"Lois, before I go, I just want to say you're not such a bad person to grow into," young Lois told her older self.

"Thanks, I think. Are you guys ready?" she asked.

They nodded and with a push of the button and colorful lights, they were gone. Clark destroyed the machine and since the parts in it were so rare, it couldn't get made again. Lex's plans were foiled.

Clark and Lois left the mansion without a problem and started heading for the car.

"I'm going to miss Lois," Clark said.

Lois offered him her hand to shake, "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Lois, granted a little older but still Lois."

Clark smiled and shook her hand, "Nice to see you again after all these years."

"Weird, isn't it?" Lois asked.

"What?"

"That we never got the new childhood memories."

"Maybe we dismissed it as a dream and didn't bother to remember it or maybe it was just the way the machine worked."

"This is going to sound like an odd request, especially this late at night, but do you want to go to the park with me?"

"I'd love to."

A little later, they were swinging on the swings.

"Wouldn't it be nice if we could just swing right into the sky and touch the stars, Clark?"

"Maybe we can one day."

They laughed and began a competition to see who could swing higher just like a couple of little kids.

The End


End file.
